


Il giullare dalle tasche avare

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il giullare dalle tasche avare

Nel villaggio delle Rane Ridenti vivevano molti anfibi: rane, raganelle, salamandre, rospi, tritoni e così via. Le loro case erano fatte di enormi gusci di madreperla, e i loro eleganti vestiti di seta cerata. Molti forestieri facevano visita al villaggio, per comprare le perle che le rane pescavano.

Un giorno arrivò uno strano uomo vestito di stracci colorati, con i campanelli ai piedi e un flauto stonato in mano. Teneva a tracolla una borsa, e nessuno sapeva cosa ci tenesse dentro.

Aveva per amico solo un cane, che quando faceva sera andava di casa in casa a chiedere di farsi ospitare, perché il giullare non voleva pagare il letto alla locanda.

Alle rane venne a noia in fretta il giullare dalle tasche avare, che in ogni casa aveva una nuova pretesa. Se la zuppa era troppa ne voleva meno, e quando era poca dava di matto. Quando il letto era caldo sudava troppo, e quando il lenzuolo era sottile i suoi piedi gelavano. Voleva sempre il dolce più buono della tavola, ma poi lo trovava amaro.

Così, le rane cominciarono a non ospitarlo più nelle loro case.

Una fresca sera d'autunno, la principessa verde arrivò in città. Voleva comprare una perla, perché aveva sentito dire che le rane avessero la perla adatta a chiunque: per il sarto, per l'arciera, per il marinaio, e forse anche per una principessa che non lo era ancora del tutto.

Non sapeva del giullare dalle tasche avare, così quando arrivò alla piazza e lo vide solo seduto alla fontana, il cuore le si riempì di pena, e gli gettò due boccioli di carciofo.

Il giullare col cane li prese dal terreno, sul momento li infilò in tasca e fece un inchino sgraziato, ma quando la principessa entrò nella locanda con gli amici corvo, cervo e lupo, cominciò a esaminare il dono fatto.

“Come son duri questi boccioli.” disse, infastidito, e li gettò al suo cane. Lui, che era solo un cane e tutto quello che sapeva fare era esser fedele anche al più bieco mascalzone che gli offrisse una crosta di pane, li mangiò e altro non disse.

Ma il giullare era astuto, e quando la mattina vide la principessa verde uscire dalla locanda per andare al mercato delle perle, si avvicinò piagnucoloso.

“Generosa fanciulla, tu che sei stata così buona con me, per favore aiutami ancora una volta. Procurami una perla, tutti ne hanno una, ce ne sarà di certo una per me.”

“E come intendi pagare?” domandò il lupo, a cui non la si dava a bere.

“Ti pagherò non appena tornerai con la perla per me.” disse il giullare, con un sorriso molto ampio.

Così la principessa andò al mercato e cercò a lungo. C'era davvero una perla per chiunque, perfino per una principessa verde, un corvo arguto, un cervo nobile e un lupo impavido.

Però, quando la principessa descriveva che tipo di perla le servisse per il mendicante, nessuno dei negozianti riusciva a trovarne una che facesse per lei. Dopo un'intera giornata, la principessa e i suoi amici tornarono nella piazza e dissero al giullare che non avevano trovato alcuna perla per lui.

“Avrò modo di ottenerne una.” rispose lui, con tono sgarbato.

La principessa, offesa, se ne andò alla locanda a mangiare e riposarsi. Quando il giorno dopo uscì di nuovo dalla locanda, il cane del giullare la aggredì, cercando di rubarle la perla.

Il lupo, che era il più forte dei tre amici della principessa, lo sbranò senza batter ciglio. Il povero cane, che era solo un cane, morì come chiunque sia leale a un mascalzone.

La principessa allora pianse, perché a causa dell'incontentabile avidità di quello stupido giullare un povero figlio degli dei era finito tra i denti del suo lupo, e i lupi come saprete, non sono come i cani: non si può guadagnare la lealtà di un lupo con una crosta di pane e un falso sorriso.

Il giullare, spaventato, scappò e non fece mai più ritorno.

Tutte le rane del villaggio esultarono, ma dispiaciute per la triste sorte del cane, gli regalarono una perla splendente fatta apposta per lui, perché i cani son solo cani, e gli dei non li hanno fatti capaci di distinguere tra farabutti e onesti, e per questo condannati a soffrire.


End file.
